Corporate Romance - Higher and Higher (Megstiel)
by Johnstiels
Summary: Basically I was gonna put this at the end of Corporate Romance but I thought it'd be better as a stand alone and I also just wanted to write some hardcore fluff haha! Corporate Romance Prequel - Wedding. Part of my 2k14 big bang


He never expected this.

Of all the things to go right in his life, all the things that could be labeled as amazing, as the best day of his life, it was this.

With Hall and Oates blaring through the sound systems Dean had rigged up in the office lobby, phones unplugged, computers shut off, the whole company shut down just for him, champagne bottles being popped open and the sound of chatter and laughter almost made the dreary place open up into something Castiel had never seen.

It was the happiest day of his life.

Watching Meg stand before him, watching her hand him a glass of champagne and laughing at something Dean said made him happier than anything. The ceremony went off without a hitch, even though Castiel's father neglecting to show but he was glad Gabriel could catch the flight with his new girlfriend and that Raphael seemed to be enjoying herself as she chatted away to Cain. Hell, even Michael had congratulated him, even offered a promotion Castiel hadn't ever dreamed of receiving. Somehow. his entire life was falling into place and it seemed like he was doing something good in his life for once.

It was actually Lucifer who suggested the party at the company. Though Castiel questioned the motives of his older brother, he knew Lucifer had a sort of loyalty to Meg and honestly wanted to do something nice for her. It was a sweet gesture, but Castiel knew better than to take what his older brothers gave him with a grain of salt.

But seeing Meg happy had been enough for him, he decided. He still was afraid that all of this could just be a dream, that he'd never met her in that bar, that she never fucked him in her bed and that he'd never fallen in, love with her. That his father's doubt even in her exsitance was true and that he would wake up and all of it would be some shitty ass dream.

But seeing her, touching her even, assured him that all of this was real, that she was real, and that his feelings weren't just in his head.

He had just married this woman and fuck what anyone else thought about it. He was happy and he didn't care.

_God he just loved her so much._

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her away from her conversation to pull her out to the middle of the floor, staring at her and opening his mouth, thinking in fear he was going to say something wrong and ruin this whole thing.

"What's up, Clarence?"

"I… don't know."

She raised an eyebrow. "I know you. You get all squinty when you're tryin' to figure something out. What is it?"

"i just…" he make a frustrated sound. "Want to know if you're sure."

"Sure? About what, this?" she tilted her head. "A little late for that."

"I know but..I am almost forty. And we went into this very quickly. I just want to be sure this is what you…," he looked away, watching Michael whisper something to Lucifer when Meg grabbed his jaw, brown eyes locked on his and she had never looked at him that intensely.

_Except in the bedroom_, he thought dryly.

"I told you, Castiel," she held him for a while, Castiel frowning through her hold until she smirked. "I like older men."

That seemed to be enough for him, judging by the way he kissed her, tongue pushing past her lips and she moaned into him, hands grabbing his suit lapels.

The kiss seemed to distract him from all the noise and the alcohol in his head got rid of all the unsettlement and nervousness he felt before. Looking down at her, brushing her cheeks, watching her eyes as she blinked at him, mouth opening to say something before he made his move, slightly sloppy as he just about missed her mouth in his eagerness, feeling her laugh against his mouth and melted against him, fingers digging under his vest to scratch her nails on his shirt, ignoring the party behind them as he continued the kiss.

Breaking away to breathe, he felt her huff out air as she gasped against his lips, chucking to herself as if he just did the funniest thing.

"What was all that about?"

"I guess I'm excited," he whispered, feeling a shift in atmosphere as some sappy love song filled the air, Castiel resting his forehead against her's letting his hands fall from her face to her sides, blue eyes staring straight into her's, such an intense look that made her shiver. "Happiness really isn't an emotion I'm used to feeling."

"Well," she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pushed on his attempts at slow dancing, feeling him brush his hands over her sides. "Guess I'm good for something, huh?"

"Indeed. Though, you still haven't met my father yet. Might give you second thoughts."

Meg looked over his shoulder, lifting her hand to look at the small gold ring. "Well past that, I guess. Fuck, maybe. But you're cute enough, I guess," she smirked at his incredibly unamused face. "I might just keep you."

"Thank you. I think."

Feeling incredibly happy in her arms, Castiel smiled against her forehead and hugged her, "I love you."

"I know."

Sighing against her, he opened his eyes to see his father standing at the door, taking a glass off a table and waving over at him. Castiel blinked, unsure until he did more aggressively. "Hold on," he gently pushed Meg away. "I'll be right back."

"Don't take to long."

It felt like a hundred miles, walking over to where Chuck was standing. Swallowing, he approached his father and expected to hear it.

_I'm thirty eight and still getting the disappointing son speech_.

"Castiel," his father swirled a glass of champagne, looking at his son as if he'd broken the most expensive vase in the house. "Uh, Cas. I gotta say, you did good."

"Thank you."

"Maybe I was out of line…"

_Is he apologizing_?

"But you uh, you did good."

_Close enough_.

He expected Chuck to just walk away but he pulled Castiel into a hug, Cas too stunned to move as Chuck shoved him back almost as quickly. "I'm uh, proud of you. You did good," he looked over at Meg. "She's a great girl."

"Thank-" and just like that, Chuck had slipped away, as if he was still ashamed to be there. But the more Castiel stood there, the more he realized he didn't care. He'd given up trying to be the star of the family a long time ago.

He was fine with that.

Returning to Meg, he slipped his arm around her waist and coughed to get her attention. "Are you ready?"

"You wanna just ditch the party? Clarence it's the wedding ceremony."

"I know," he looked around. "They wont miss us."

"Family pays attention to you for one day and you already want out, huh?"

"Yes. Though I did have other things in mind. If you'd care to join me."

"Can't say no to good sex and a little quiet."

"Good."


End file.
